


It's a Surprise

by uswntinharmony



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Dewis - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Surprises, light nsfw, theyre just really in love okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uswntinharmony/pseuds/uswntinharmony
Summary: When Rachel returns home after two weeks of being overseas, Kristie decides to surprise her girlfriend the only way she knows how.





	It's a Surprise

Rachel was exhausted, hungry, and desperately missed her girlfriend. She loved and appreciated the opportunity to represent her country, don’t get her wrong, but it was hard to leave Kristie behind for weeks at a time while she was in England. The disappointment Kristie tried to conceal each time Rachel kissed her goodbye before departing for Europe was enough to break Rachel’s heart in two. Even though they Skyped almost every night, it just wasn’t the same. 

Thus, as Rachel approached their apartment after two weeks of being gone, she somehow felt lively and attentive, even through jet lag. As soon as she took out her keys, she heard a loud crash. She hastily unlocked and opened the door to find her girlfriend on the floor surrounded by various pots and pans.

“Kris!” Rachel cried, dropping her bags and rushing to the other girl’s side. “Are you okay?”

“Rachel!” Kristie’s eyes lit up. “You’re back!” She pulled her into a deep kiss.

Rachel laughed lightly as they pulled apart. “Of course I am, silly. Didn’t you get my text?”

“I was distracted,” Kristie smiled sheepishly.

“I see that,” Rachel began to look over her girlfriend's shoulder.

“No!” Kristie got up suddenly, blocking Rachel’s view. 

“Babe,” Rachel’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “What’d you do?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“A surprise?”

“Yes, a surprise. I was hoping to have it done before you got home, but,” she trailed off.

Rachel shook her head and stood up, grinning. “I’ll leave you to it then.”

Kristie’s eyes crinkled as she beamed brightly. “Thanks, Rachie.”

Rachel rolled her eyes but gave her girlfriend a quick kiss on the cheek nonetheless. “I’ll be in the bedroom if you need anything,” Kristie nodded as she walked off. “Try not to burn anything,” she called back over her shoulder, enjoying the exasperated expression on Kristie’s face in response.

Rachel grabbed her bags on her way, figuring that if she couldn’t catch up with her girlfriend, she might as well unpack. The first thing she pulled out of her carryon is a Cadbury bar she bought for Kristie in Europe. She knew how much her girlfriend adored them, and they just weren’t the same in America. She also took out a coffee mug embellished with small multicolored flowers that automatically made her think of Kristie when she saw it at her favorite hometown store. She normally hated to shop, but if it was for Kristie, then she’d spend as long as needed to find something special. After all, Kristie was the most special girl in the world.

Rachel had just finished throwing her clothes into a pile to be washed when she heard a knock on the bedroom door. She quickly opened it to find her girlfriend covered in flour, tomato sauce, and a grey indistinguishable substance. 

“You look like you got into a battle with the pantry and lost.”

Kristie rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah, nice to see you too.”

“Are you freeing me?” Rachel taunted.

“As if I could contain you. We both know that if you really wanted to leave you would’ve.”

“You know I love you too much to abandon you. Plus, what if you had set the house on fire and I wasn’t here to save the day? That would’ve been a bummer.”

Kristie slapped her arm lightly. “I hate you.”

Rachel wiped a spot of flour off of Kristie’s cheek and put an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. “No you don’t,” she whispered, lips inches away from Kristie’s.

“I could never,” she tried to close the distance between them but Rachel stepped back, leaving Kristie to simply meet with air. “What was that for?” she cried indignantly, crossing her arms.

“Just a little payback for keeping me in here for an hour. I haven’t seen my girlfriend in two weeks and the moment I get home she locks me up. Seems kind of cruel, don’t you think?”

“Well, knowing my girlfriend was going to return home after two weeks of being overseas, I decided to surprise her with a home cooked meal since I knew she would be hungry and tired of eating out. But I suppose if she wants to be ungrateful I could just eat it by myself.”

“Shh,” Rachel comforted Kristie, pressing a kiss against her flourless cheek. “You know I’m only teasing, love. I can’t wait to see what you’ve come up with.”

Kristie smiled despite herself and took Rachel’s hand, leading her down the hall. They didn’t make it too far before Rachel’s vision was completely obstructed by Kristie’s hands. “Kris!” she whined. “Let me see!”

“It’s a surprise.”

“If I had a nickel for every time I’ve heard that today I’d have two nickels, which isn’t a lot but it’s weird that I heard it twice.”

“I mean it does have context.”

“Yeah, but still. Weird.”

“If you say so,” Kristie suddenly stopped her girlfriend. “You ready to see the surprise?”

“It isn’t like I’ve been waiting all evening for it,” Rachel replied sarcastically.

“Dork,” Kristie muttered and dropped her hands, allowing Rachel to see after a few rapid blinks.

“Babe,” Rachel breathed as she took in her surroundings. 

“Do you like it?”

“I love it.”

In front of the pair was their small dining table covered in a scarlet tablecloth. Glowing candles were sprinkled about the area amongst littered rose petals. The centerpiece was none other than a vase of red roses with a note nestled between the buds. Two plates of spaghetti sat opposing each other, bread basket to the side. Rachel had never truly seen Kristie’s cooking. After all, she was usually the one to take over meal plans. But she had really outdone herself.

“I can’t believe you did all of this for me,” she whispered.

Kristie placed a kiss on her nose. “You do so much for me. I figured now was a good time to return the favor.”

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Rach. Now,” she walked over to the table and pulled out a chair for her girlfriend. “why don’t you sit down and relax?”

Rachel smiled mischievously and put her hands over Kristie’s. “Thanks, love, but I think I’d rather sit here,” she dragged the chair over so it was beside Kristie’s.

Kristie giggled and pulled Rachel close to her. “You’re a dork,” she mumbled, grazing her girlfriend’s lips.

“So I’ve heard,” Rachel smirked, closing the distance between them in a passionate kiss.

Kristie sighed as they broke apart. “You know, you’re letting the food get cold.”

“I don’t mind,” Rachel pulled Kristie in for another kiss.

“Babe!” Kristie protested, placing her hands on Rachel’s chest and pushing her away gently. “I worked hard on this,” she pouted.

“I know sweetheart, I know. I wouldn’t skip this for the world,” she grinned and sat down, pulling her dinner plate closer and looking up at her girlfriend. “Are you gonna join me or what?”

Kristie beamed as she sat beside her, shoulders skimming due to Rachel’s relocation. She watched intently as Rachel took a bite of her pasta. “What do you think?” she asked eagerly.

“I think it’s the best damn spaghetti I’ve ever had in my life.”

“You’re just saying that,” Kristie blushed.

“Anything to make you happy,” she said, eating another forkful. “But seriously, this is really good, Kris.”

“Thank you,” Kristie smiled proudly before deciding to taste her own creation. 

Between catching up on the past two weeks and Rachel’s persistent kisses, dinner wrapped up much later than they intended. By the time Kristie brought out dessert (triple chocolate cake- Rachel’s favorite), Rachel was practically falling asleep on her empty plate.

Kristie watched with loving eyes as her girlfriend struggled to keep her eyes open. “Babe, if you’re too tired, we can just have cake for breakfast tomorrow.”

Rachel sat up straight, rubbing her eyes. “No, no, I’m okay.”

“Sure you are,” Kristie rolled her eyes, setting the cake down on the kitchen counter, knowing Rachel probably wouldn’t make it through half a slice. “I have one last surprise for you and then we can sleep, okay?”

“I don’t know how many more surprises I can handle.”

“Trust me, you’ll like this one,” Kristie took Rachel’s hand and gently led her toward the bathroom.

Through tired eyes Rachel spotted more rose petals scattered across the floor. “More flowers?”

“You don’t like them?” Kristie questioned, concerned.

“No, no. I think they’re absolutely wonderful.”

“I think you’re a little sleepy.”

“I think you’re right.”

“Luckily for you,” Kristie tilted Rachel’s head up to view the bathroom. “I predicted that.”

Rachel’s eyes widened as she looked around the room. Sticking with the theme of the night, flower petals decorated the tile floor and candles were placed around the perimeter of the bathtub, which was filled to the brim with bubbles. The water itself was a pastel pink that glittered in the dim light of the candles.

“Kris,” Rachel exhaled. “Why are you the absolute best?”

“It’s nothing,” Kristie’s cheeks reddened.

“Nothing? Kristie, this means the world to me. You put so much time and effort into this. When did you even set this up?”

“I suppose you were too tired to realize I had been gone ten minutes when I said I was getting the cake out.”

“Maybe so,” Rachel grinned guiltily. 

Kristie kissed Rachel’s nose. “You’re adorable.”

“You’re adorabler.”

“That’s not a word, you know that, right?”

Rachel scoffed. “Of course I do!”

“Sure you do.”

“You’re mean.”

“I thought I was adorabler?”

Rachel shook her head. “Now you’re the one letting this get cold.”

“Well let’s stop stalling then,” Kristie pulled Rachel’s shirt over her head and let it fall to the ground.

Once the two’s clothes were completely gone, they slipped into the tub, Rachel sitting in between Kristie’s legs. Kristie massaged Rachel’s shoulders gently, causing the girl to sigh contently. She traced patterns on Kristie’s thighs as she enjoyed the feeling of tension being released from her body, and of course the occasional kisses Kristie would press against her skin. Kristie eventually wrapped her arms around Rachel’s torso, pulling her closer against her chest and resting her chin on her girlfriend’s shoulder after lightly placing a peck on Rachel’s jaw.

“So you liked your surprises?” she asked.

“Of course I did. I love everything you do for me, whether it be big or small,” Rachel took Kristie’s hand and squeezed it.

Kristie smiled. “Your fingers are starting to prune.”

“Maybe we should head to bed then.”

“Maybe,” Kristie started to softly suck on Rachel’s neck. “But I’m pretty comfortable here.”

Rachel let out a quiet moan. “Kris,” she whined.

“Hm,” she mumbled against her girlfriend’s skin.

“You know that’s my weak spot.”

“Possibly.”

Rachel turned her head to draw Kristie into a deep kiss, gently biting the girl’s lower lip, causing her breath to hitch. “Now who’s got a weak spot?”

“Rach,” she sighed in response.

“What?”

“Please,” she pleaded.

“Please what?”

“You know what. You’ve been gone for two weeks,” she whined.

Rachel smiled sympathetically. “I know, sweetheart, but I’m really tired. Maybe tomorrow.”

Kristie nodded. “That’s okay. You deserve a decent rest.”

“Thanks for understanding, love.”

“Of course. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn’t?”

“A not good one.”

“Exactly,” Kristie kissed her nose. “How ‘bout we dry off and get ready for bed?”

“Sounds perfect.”

Soon enough, all of the lights in the apartment were off and the two were snuggled together in bed, Rachel enveloping Kristie in a warm embrace. Rachel’s thumb rubbed the back of Kristie’s hand, comforting the girl. The only sound was the pair’s mellow breaths. 

“Hey, Kris?” Rachel interrupted the complacency.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for doing all this for me. I’m really lucky to have a girlfriend like you. You’re something special.”

“You deserve the world and more. I’m just doing my part to bring a smile to your face.”

“You make me so happy.”

“You make me happy too, Rach,” she replied. “Can you promise me something?” she asked timidly.

“Depends.”

“Can you promise to never let me go? To always be here?”

“I could never leave you, love.”

“Never ever?”

“Never ever,” Rachel kissed her shoulder softly.”Where’d that come from?”

“I just can’t imagine life without you,” she confessed.

“Kris, sweetheart,” Rachel said quietly. “I could never make it on this crazy journey without you. You’re my better half. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

“Goodnight, Rach.”

“Goodnight, love.”


End file.
